


RWBY Imagines: Marrow Amin x Ace Operative Reader NSFW Headcanons

by rwbyv100



Category: RWBY
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fetish, Marrow amin - Freeform, NSFW, Oneshot, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Volume 7, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Rwbyimagines, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Vibrators, XReader, clover ebi - Freeform, elm ederne - Freeform, harriet bree - Freeform, james ironwood - Freeform, marrowxreader, readerinsert - Freeform, readerxcharacter, rwby Ace ops, rwbyfanfic, rwbyfanfiction, rwbyheadcanon, rwbynsfw, rwbyoneshot, vine zeki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyv100/pseuds/rwbyv100
Summary: Just a oneshot drabble of the doggo Faunus and his intimate time with you in the bedroom.*NOTE: I will frequently update this as the season goes on as Marrow appears in more episodes.
Relationships: Marrow Amin x reader
Kudos: 11





	RWBY Imagines: Marrow Amin x Ace Operative Reader NSFW Headcanons

The automatic doors opened as you walked into the mission briefing room that morning.

You were about to open your mouth to give a proper greeting but that's when you saw a bunch of empty seats except for Marrow who was sitting alone up front.

"...What?"

Marrow turned to you and smiled.

"Hey..."

You walked over to him with a look of confusion on your face.

"Marrow...where is everyone?"

He gave you a slight smirk.

"Check the board."

You raise an eyebrow at him a bit before walking over to the holographic screen to read the message.

"Due to an inconvenience at the launch site, today's mission shall be cancelled. We will resume normal duties as planned by tomorrow. All operatives and teams shall take the day to recuperate. We apologize for the short notice.'

-Clover

"Today's mission is cancelled?"

A small smirk formed to your lips.

"Well now...that's a shame..."

You felt Marrow's hands snake around your hips, rubbing your curves up and down.

You turned to him giving you a knowing, seductive glance.

"Any ideas on what you would like to do on our day off?" He asks huskily as his tail begins to wag.

You flash him a sexy smile before wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Just one..."

Marrow immediately picked you up, causing you to yelp, before crashing his lips against yours.

He grips your hips and brings your towards the wall as your wrap your legs around his waist.

It was about to get real hot and heavy in the briefing room...

...

...

...

• Marrow was everyone’s favorite punching bag of the Ace Ops. But when it came to the bedroom, he loved exercising his dominance over you.

• To say he was a freak in bed was an understatement...

• This man didn’t bring no protection, no toys, no lube...but he did bring a bottle of BBQ sauce that he would personally dump all over your body before eating you out front and back with his wet dog tongue, not leaving a single inch of your body untouched.

• His favorite position was the doggie style(surprise, surprise)

• That was when his doggish instincts came into play when he pounded deeply into you from behind. Let’s just say you had to use all your willpower to make sure the whole military base didn’t hear or the Gods help you!

•To bind you down, Marrow used his semblance so that he could do whatever he liked in your slowed state.

• Marrow loved to leave bruises and hickeys across your neck to mark you as his. (It was a good thing your uniform included a red ascot, otherwise you wouldn’t hear the end of it from Harriet or Elm)

• There were times were Marrow could be submissive.

• You both enjoyed puppy role play where you would give him a collar to wear and a bone to play with while he called you his “Master”.

• Cop role play was a close second. Marrow would be dressed in his uniform while you pretended to be the criminal he caught. The purple military handcuffs were wrapped around your wrists and tied to the headboard loop of the bed.

• Marrow would conduct a slow and sexy strip search of your body. He told you how much of a naughty girl you were as he teased your curves with his fingers, before things got hot between you two.

• Adult movies were a great way to get in the mood. Marrow had a subscription to many, many websites...

• Marrow had...a thing for underwear...not that you were surprised anyway.

• Satin, silk, lace, cashmere...the Atlas tech ones with the ribbons that automatically untie themselves. He loved them all!

• He loved tearing off your panties with his teeth, and after a love-making session, you'd never see them again as they were soon part of his "collection".

• If you'd ask, he wouldn't give them back. So whenever the two of you got intimate you resorted to wearing edible panties so that he could have his way and you wouldn't lose any more panties. He ate you out during those sessions too, so it was a win-win!

• Marrow made it no secret that he was an ass man. Even before you started dating you would often catch him staring at you ass A LOT. You found it amusing when you would heard him whisper to himself how much he wanted to "tap that".

• When the two of you got more intimate in your relationship you often twerked for him in bed right in his face or on his dick, feeling it erect and harden underneath you.

•Marrow would then slip some lien in your panties before slapping your cheeks, telling you how much of a bad bitch you are.

• You decided to temp him a little on a supply run mission.

• Before you got in the truck, you bent over a bit, pretending to inspect it. Your Ace Op uniform included a tight, short mini skirt with hip slits.

• Your miniskirt rose up high enough to reveal a bit of your sexy red panties as well as a bit of your cheeks. 

"Hmm..."

Smack!

"Ooh-!"

You turned around and stood up seeing Marrow behind you, a big grin on his face as his tail wagged.

His fingers danced across your ass cheeks and teased your panties.

"Looking for something, gorgeous?" He asked smoothly.

The sound of his sexy voice made you wet.

"You know what I'm looking for..." you purred.

Marrow winked at you.

"I can take a hint..."

He opened the back door of the truck before giving you a seductive glance.

"Get in you crazy girl!"

•It was a good thing that the driver was a mindless robot, otherwise it would be hard to ignore the sight of Marrow fingering, licking, and sucking you from the back seats of the truck...

• Sexting was something you enjoyed doing. After shopping in the malls of Atlas, you took sexy selfies of you in lingerie with your scroll as you put the goods on display...

“Doggie want a treat?”

“I have some sweet, tender meat that I’d like you to try, Wolfy.”

“I’m hurting pretty hard down there and I hear that dog lick is the cure...”

• You sealed the deal with a plump and yummy ass shot.

"Don't you wanna come over and bury your bone in my doghouse?"

• Marrow in that instance, proved to be faster than Harriet as he would be over to your room in a matter of seconds before he would practically tackle you down to the bed.

• You realized that you had to stop sexting for awhile as you had accidentally sent a sexy pic to Ruby of all people! The next time you saw her at a briefing, her face was as red as her hood. She didn’t even look at you...

• Unfortunately, you didn't learn your lesson.

"Can we make a sex tape?" You suddenly asked Marrow one day when you went to his room.

Marrow widened his eyes, shocked at your suggestion as his face flushed a light red.

"What?!"

"Pleasssseeee! It would be such a turn on!" You say with a wink as you wave your scroll teasingly.

Marrow shook his head.

"No Y/N. We already agreed not to do anything with our scrolls anymore!"

"And besides..."

He gives you a seductive look as he pulls you to his lap.

"I've got a better way of turning you on..."

• Marrow left you a hot and bothered mess as you felt warm liquids drip down the back of your legs.

• He had pinned you to his dresser as he fucked you from behind. He smirked at you as he whispered naughty things into your ears while you watched yourself in the mirror.

• If you tried to cover your face, Marrow would pound into you harder while nipping your neck to force you to look back at your reflections.

• It wasn't a sex tape, but you had to hand it to Marrow for his sense of creativity...

• If General Ironwood called the Ace Ops for a round table meeting, it was a good excuse for you and Marrow to play a “special game.”

• As the General spoke to you all about Amity and Salem, you and Marrow would take turns rubbing each other from under the table. Your Ace Op uniform included a tight hip slit miniskirt, so Marrow had easy access to your curves and clit. And boy did he make you feel hard...

• The other Ace Ops exchanged subtle glances of confusion and suspicion as they quietly took note of the flushed faces and very quiet moans you and Marrow gave off. Luckily they didn’t catch on. At least you hope they didn’t since Marrow’s tail wouldn’t stop wagging from the sexual excitement he felt.

"Ooooh-!"

•You immediately covered your mouth, but it was already too late as everyone turned to you. General Ironwood raised an eyebrow. You knew you had to think fast in that moment to cover up why you were really moaning.

"Y/N, what is it?"

"I-I mean oohhh! I have an idea! Why don't our scientists develop something that we can use launch Salem into space?"

•There was a moment of silence that made you even more nervous but Ironwood nodded.

"That could be a useful backup plan! Good work Y/N! I'll have our scientists try to develop something right away, but for now let's focus on the Amity project!"

•Clover and Vine gave you nods of approval while Elm gave you a thumbs up. Harriet just smiled. You inwardly gave a sigh of relief before glaring at Marrow who shot you a wink...

• At night, you cooked Marrow a juicy steak. But what really got him excited was dessert!

• As music played, you did a little dance in just a string bikini as you prepared a dessert treat for you and Marrow.

• The dog Faunus just couldn't keep his hands off of you as he wrapped his arms around your hips from behind while kissing your neck a bit. You slowly grinded your hips against his crotch to the music as he repeatedly grinded his crotch against your ass. You then shooed him to go take his seat.

• You finished making your giant fruity bowl parfait which consisted of chopped fruit, whipped cream and jello.

• Marrow rubbed himself as he watched you slowly suck and lick a large banana covered in whip cream while you footsie him from under the table. You slip your smooth toes up his pant leg to tease him as whip cream, jello, and cherries fell on your breasts.

• Marrow didn't take things easy for you that night with all the spanking he did...

• Dirty talk via scroll after hours was always fun!

"Just bought some new lingerie...nice and red with black lace. I'm wearing it right now..." you purred over the scroll.

"Ooh that sounds pretty good..." Marrow said.

You giggled.

"Your turn, Papa Dog..."

Marrow chuckled nervously.

"Oh...heh heh...okay."

• You decided to help him.

"What are you wearing?"

"My...uniform?"

"...What's under it?"

"Nothing really..."

"Ooh? Yeah? Go on..."

"I am wearing some new socks! They're really warm!"

• There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until you spoke up again.

"Marrow, baby? Call me when you start bringing you A game by being a little more sexier. Good night..."

• You hung up. What you said bothered him a lot. But he didn't really express it much.

• One day on your anniversary, Marrow presented you a present: some lacy underwear with cute kitty paw prints all over.

• You raised an eyebrow as you gave him an amused smirk. His grin never left his face as his tail wagged.

"You're not gonna eat them off and steal them, are you?" You asked teasingly.

"Only if you wear it all day until I take them off you tonight..." Marrow says smoothly.

"Mmm...then I guess you've got yourself a deal, Wolfy..."

• That...was a mistake.

• You wore the panties Marrow gave you and sat across from him on the bench of the ship with your team. Clover stood up and spoke to all of you.

• You felt as if your clit was about to explode as Marrow discreetly pushed the buttons on his scroll to wirelessly control the sensations you felt from your vibrating panties he tricked you into wearing.

• You bit heavily onto your lips (and drawing a bit of blood in the process) to cover up any moans as Clover spoke. Although some quiet moans did manage to escape...

"Today's mission is fairly simple. We are to clear out the Grimm at the launch site..."

Vrrrrr...

"O..ooh..."

Vrrr...

"Ngn-!"

• You glanced over at Marrow who stared at you the whole time as he continued to make work of the buttons on his scroll. He smirked teasingly causing your cheeks to flush.

"Your orders are as followed..." Clover continued.

Vrrr...vrrrrr

"...mmm!"

• Your entire clitoris started to heat up. You closed your legs tightly as the sensations started to turn you on.

Vrrrr! Vrrrrrrr!

•Enough was enough! You pull out your scroll to text Marrow.

You: Why are you doing this?!

Marrow: I like seeing you get wet...

You: Marrow we're on the job!

Marrow: Then I guess you better not moan so loudly...now let's see you purr😈😈😈

Vrrrrr...

Meow...

• Marrow had increased the intensity of the vibrator causing it to quietly emit kitty purring sounds. Your clit erected hard at the sensation.

Meow...Meow...

"N...g..!"

Marrow: Someone's getting wet...😏

You: Stop it Marrow!

Marrow: You're a real squirter! I wonder how those juices taste...👅

• Your cheeks burned red as you pulled your skirt down while covering your now sweating knees. Your panties started to soak.

"Here are your team assignments..." Clover said.

•As mortified as you were, you were turned on at how bold Marrow was to get you wet and not to mention how he was looking up your skirt the whole time. The sensations felt great but this wasn't the time or place...

•Your knees rubbed together as your feet shift uncomfortably on the metallic floor.

Marrow: Purr for me, kitty...

Meow...meow...meow...

"Mmm...haa~"

•You felt pink eyes on your form and turned to see Harriet look at you in confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

Vrrrrrr!

Meow...meow...meow...

•Harriet looked at Marrow and then at your sweating thighs and uncomfortably shifting legs, before her eyes fell to your slowly soaking skirt that emitted the kitty sounds...wait what?!

•Harriet's lips formed a grin as she stared back at you. She caught on...

•Beads of sweat formed on your forehead as your breathing grew heavy. You shook your head in a pleading attempt to Harriet, biting your tongue as if to prevent anymore moans from escaping your lips.

•To your horror, Harriet turned to Elm who sat by her side and whispered in her ear. Elm snickered and turned to smirk at you before giving you a knowing wink.

Marrow: Looks like we've got ourselves and audience. Shall we turn up the heat?

VRRRRRRR!!!

VRRRRRR!

Meow...meow...meow!

• You found yourself rolling your hips in your seat as the vibrator grew louder and louder. To make matters worse, Harriet and Elm were staring you in amusement as you muffled any more moans. Were they voyeurs?!

Meow! Meow! Meow!

"Ngn...!"

"Haa~!"

"...What's that noise?" Clover suddenly asked.

• Now you were doomed.

"Why don't you ask, Y/N?" Harriet beamed.

"Yeah, she's 'arousing' suspicion," Elm teased.

•You blushed and noticed how everyone on the ship had turned to you as your body temperature rose. The sensual vibrator continued to massage your wet clit.

VRRRRRRRR!

Meow! Meow! Meow!

"Ngh-!"

"-Ck!"

•Clover raised an eyebrow at you as your face flushed deeper. Your foot rapidly tapped the floor.

"Y/N? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine...ngh-!" You groaned.

"You don't look fine..." he said.

VRRRRRRRRRRR!

MEOWWW!

•Your eyes widened as you felt the seat under you get wet a little. To make matters worse, Clover slowly walked up to you, making Harriet and Elm snicker as they continued to watch you get turned on.

"Y/N? What's making that noise? And why is your face so red?" He asked.

"M-m-my scroll! And I'm s-sick!" You shrieked.

MEOWWWWW!

"Eek!"

"Your scroll is in front of you Y/N. I won't tolerate any distractions on the mission. Hand over whatever it is you have," Clover said as he brought a hand out.

• Now you were in a state of panic as you stared at an impatient Clover. You couldn't just give him your vibrating panties! You saw Marrow grinning in the background as he fidgeted with buttons on the scroll.

VRRRRRRRRRR!

MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!

"Nng!"

"Y/N hand it over! That's an order!" Clover said sternly.

MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!

"Aah~!"

"Y/N?"

•You threw your head back as you gave into the bliss.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...

...

...

•...None of you on the team spoke about the incident of what was your most..."wettest" mission you ever had...although the occasional teasing glances and subtle dirty jokes from Elm and Harriet didn't stop for awhile...

• You didn't speak to Marrow for a week. Even on the job...

• He repeatedly apologizes explaining how he just wanted to try something sexier with you. He admitted that he was upset by what you said about him before about him bringing his A-game.

• You eventually gave in. How could you refuse such a cute face? Or such a massive 9 inch 'bone' that you so desperately needed inside of you!

• Not letting him off easy, you made the sex rough as you spanked him. He didn't mind of course. You had him howling all night...

...

...

...

• Marrow loved to take baths with you where he could scrub you all over. Breasts, curves, and all.

• He enjoyed it when you blew him from under the water and he loved eating out your ass to clean you up.

• Quick morning showers together before a mission was a daily routine. Marrow found it amusing whenever you washed his hair and tail with doggie shampoo.

• Sensual strokes to his tail alone were enough to make him weak as he let out cute, doggish whimpers (something you found to be a turn on).

• You had to admit. You had a bit of a fetish for tail play.

• Whenever you would spoon him naked from behind, his tail often wagged a bit in his sleep which tickled against your clit. Your horny instincts got the best of you as you found yourself dry humping his tail.

• Marrow hated to have his tail pulled, but when it came to you, he was putty in your hands!

• He loved it when you'd lube up his tail before giving him the meanest hand job.

• What turned you both on, was semi-public oral sex on security watch missions. You recall a time doing it backstage at the polls victory party in Mantle. It was a good thing the two of you stopped before you were greeted by Ruby and Penny.

• And then there was that other time at the Schnee Manor at Jacques dinner party when the two of you snuck off for some fun in the limo you both arrived in...

• ...Well actually that time was more than just oral sex.

• Shit went down in Mantle as Grimm were everywhere. The two of you were forced to stop. Vine of all people, caught the two of you in the car together...

• He...pretended to not be phased at what he saw as he gave you both your orders from Ironwood, but by the time you got onto the airship, you could see how his usually pale, white face had turned a light pink as he kept his usual neutral expression...

• On the airship, you covered your burning face as you stood next to a confused Clover(who asked you what was up) while Marrow shrunk in his seat, keeping his eyes forward to not meet Vine’s gaze. You both managed to shake off the embarrassment(for now) as the Grimm started to attack the ship.

•Nora and Weiss were ahead of you, while you and Marrow had their backs as the 4 of you attacked the Grimm in Mantle.

“I thought you locked the door, you idiot!” You hissed as you killed a Grimm.

Marrow blasted a Grimm before he widened his eyes as he turned to you.

“I thought YOU did!”

You were mortified as your cheeks reddened.

“You don’t think Vine will tell the others, do ya? On how the two Ace Ops were caught getting it on at the Schnee parking lot? That’s one hell of an office scandal...”

Now it was Marrow’s turn to blush.

He immediately shook it off as he heard the sound of screaming.

“That’s the least of our worries now, Y/N! C’mon we got a job to do!”

You nodded in acknowledgment as you followed him into the city.

• Luckily, Nora and Weiss were so occupied with the amount of Grimm, they didn't hear you both...at least thought so...

• And at the very least you both could trust Vine to mind his business and not tell the others...right?

• You decided to be a little more adventurous with your sex life. You managed to convince Marrow to sneak in with you to the General Ironwood’s office after hours, where you would perform a sexy striptease for him against the chair before pinning him down for some desk sex.

• Winter had walked in, but the two of you hid behind the General’s desk before she could see you both. Although your face was red with embarrassment when Winter spotted your g-string on the floor in front of Ironwood’s desk. Luckily she immediately walked out. Her face just as red as yours...

• There were times when Marrow’s pacing went too fast in the bedroom (the primarily blame being his afternoon coffee or maybe Faunus were naturally sex gods).

• When Marrow climaxed, he howled like a werewolf before covering you with his thick and sticky... “dog slobber”.

• Sex with Marrow was always an overly wet experience. Maybe it came with being a Faunus? Maybe Faunus were sex gods? You certainly weren't complaining.

• After sex, you called out from work. You lied saying you were sick, when in reality, you forgot your ability to walk. Clover wasn’t pleased to hear that you had called out from a mission....for the 10th time...

• It was a good thing you called out when you did, because on that day, you couldn’t stop yourself from vomiting. Dizziness, nausea, and cravings for dog food soon came into play...

**Author's Note:**

> Continue onto the multi part sequel; the pregnancy headcanon!


End file.
